Mechtogan
The Mechtogan are creatures that appear in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. They are supported by Mechtogan Activators. As their name suggests, they are bio-mechanical creatures. It is also shown that normal attacks usually do not work on Mechtogan due to their special shield in the anime. They are a "physical manifestation of an ability," or a Bakugan's excess energy taking a corpereal form. Mechtogan appear when a Bakugan and a brawler fall out of sync, but recent episodes show that Mechtogan also appear when a Bakugan has a large amount of energy and releases it to take the form of a Mechtogan. All Mechtogan in the anime are confirmed to have 2000 G. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Mechtogan first appeared as an entity released accidentally by Dan, that wrecks havoc whenever Drago battles. In Mechtogan Mayhem, it is revealed that despite their mechanical nature, they are fully sentient beings. Even though this has not been proven, it has been shown in the anime that a Bakugan can only spawn one Mechtogan and if they want to, they can only summon that Mechtogan. In episode 9, it was shown that Drago had to tame Zenthon in order to obey his commands. In the anime, Mechtogan may need to be tamed/broken in before they will obey you. It is similar to what cowboys would do to break wild stallions in. Mechtogan in the anime also closely resemble the appearance of the Bakugan that spawned them, hence with Zenthon/Drago, Taylean/Silent Strike and Razenoid/Dreadeon. In order to control a Mechtogan in the anime, a brawler and Bakugan must be in sync with each other, only then will the Mechtogan will be able to communicate with them and fight at their leisure. There is also another, albeit forced, way of controlling Mechtogan through special braces made by Mag Mel, however these forced methods cause strain on the brawler and some take up a lot energy just to summon them. In episode 10, Paige and Rafe give a brief lesson to Shun and Marucho about the Mechtogan. Mechtogan are apparently created when the bond between Brawler and Bakugan is out of sync. Basically, it is a manifestation of the imbalance between Brawler and Bakugan. Rafe said that theoretically, since Mechtogan came from the Bakugan, they can be controlled only if the balance between Brawler and Bakugan is back in sync. Both of them also mentioned that there were alternate methods used to control the Mechtogan, like the ones used by Anubias and Sellon, but they were not sure about them. They also said they had never seen a Mechtogan before and they had been studying them from the ancient texts, meaning that they are very old and ancient. According to Coredegon, if a Mechtogan is mutated, it can survive without its creator. Bakugan and their Mechtogan Ruling Mechtogan are played from your Unused pile during a battle by placing one next to your Bakugan. In order to play the Mechtogan, it must share an Attribute with your battling Bakugan. Open your Mechtogan with a Mechtogan Activator to reveal its G-Power. You can also attach any BakuNano from your Unused pile to increase your Mechtogan's G-Power. Your Bakugan gains G-Power equal to the G-Power of the Mechtogan and that of any attached BakuNano. After the battle, place the Mechtogan in your Used Pile. The same rule applies to the Mechtogan Titan. You may only use one per game. Known Mechtogan #Zenthon #Venexus #Braxion #Deezall #Silent Strike #Accelerak #Dreadeon #Vexfist #Slynix #Swift Sweep #Rockfist #Smasheon #Sky Sprint #Miserak #Flytris #Thorak #Exostriker #Slycerak #Mandibor #Coredegon #Troxtor #Ventral Titans #Venexus Titan #Zenthon Titan #Faser Titan #Razen Titan Destroyers #Dragonoid Destroyer #Mechtavius Destroyer #Razenoid Destroyer Trivia *Mechtogan are only damaged when caught off guard or hit by a very powerful attack. *It has been shown in the anime that a Mechtogan Titan appears when a Brawler, a Bakugan and their Mechtogan are in perfect sync. *It was shown that only a few selected Bakugan can spawn these creatures. *Every time the Mechtogan leave, they disappear to a place but it is currently unknown where. *Once a Mechtogan is fully tamed, it and the tamer can fully communicate with each other. *So far, in the anime, all Subterra Mechtogan end with "fist". *All Mechtogan who are under Brawler's ownership except Slynix can talk and this is the reverse for the Chaos Mechtogan with only Dreadeon talking. *The shielding system may have been inspired from the Anti Magilink Field system of Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha because both shields render any attacks useless from its' adversary, however unlike the AMF system physical attacks have no effect against a Mechtogan's shield. *There has never been a female Mechtogan in the series so far. Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Mechtogan Category:Bakugan Species Category:Races Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan (game)